


Warm Bodies

by clementinedyke



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nonbinary Character, One Night Stands, cheap booze, not rly relevant but juno is and always will be trans in my fics, romanticized descriptions of cities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinedyke/pseuds/clementinedyke
Summary: It's Juno's birthday and the stranger across the bar is looking /very/ nice after four glasses of cheap whiskey.What's a birthday party without a one-night stand anyway?





	Warm Bodies

“What’s a lady gotta do around here to get a free drink?” Juno leaned heavily on the bar to get attention from the bartender, swirling the ice in his now-empty glass. He couldn’t remember if it was his first, which was a sign it probably wasn’t. 

_ Buying myself drinks on my own damn birthday. What’s this world coming to?  _ He thought bitterly and sipped the watery remains from the bottom of his cup. He set it back down on the bar with a thud, and the bartender wordlessly complied, filling his glass back to the brim with more cheap whiskey. 

He was going to regret this in the morning, but the stranger a few seats away was looking  _ very  _ good and what was a birthday party without a one-night stand?

“One for my friend over here. Looks like he could stand to loosen up a little,” he tapped the bar again and signaled towards the man at the other end. His hair and eyes were dark, slick like an oil spill, and engrossed in a novel perched on the counter. He hadn’t noticed Juno until the bartender set a glass heavily in front of his book and nodded towards him. 

Juno had stared him down with a crooked smirk in a way that was supposed to be sexy, but probably looked more threatening than he intended. The man smiled and raised the glass towards him in a quiet cheers, prompting Juno to slide off his stool and make his way over.

“I’m assuming this was from you? I don’t mean to offend, but this establishment isn’t exactly filled with avid fans of bourbon.” The man spoke softly, but with confidence, and it was like silk to Juno’s ears. He was right, though, Juno had decided to reward himself to a trip to one of the nicer bars in Hyperion, but his taste in drinks was ever the same.

“Guilty as charged, you look like you needed a drink. Come here often?”

“Not typically on Tuesday afternoons, if that’s what you’re implying.” The man raised his eyebrows and smiled, a sharp smile with too many, too sharp, teeth. Juno smiled back.

“Waiting for someone?” The man paused, almost in quiet contemplation. He glanced over Juno again, eyes slowly raking across his chest and trailing down to his boots.

“Buy me one more drink and I won’t be.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moments leading up to where they were now- fumbling in the dark with quiet breaths, tugging at ties and belt loops, pushing one another against the walls in a silent fight for purchase- were spent in stilled anticipation. Even as Juno mulled over another drink with Peter (something tells Juno he hadn’t meant to say that when he asked), they were hushed.

Their heavy shoes thudded wetly against the rain-spattered pavement on the short walk to Juno’s apartment, disrupting the reticent atmosphere set under the bar’s neon lights. They were quiet until the very moment Juno unlocked his door.

Peter grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against his closed door, lips soft against his own. He tasted like cheap alcohol, but smelled like rain and a deep musk Juno couldn’t quite place. Their mouths smacked every time they pulled apart and Juno’s breathing quickly grew ragged.

The night was lost to Juno, underneath the haze of cheap booze and Peter’s intoxicating scent, the hitched noises and long fingers, dragging everywhere then retreating soon after. Their bodies were in a constant push-pull in orbit of each other and their voices pooled together in the heat of the moment. 

Peter said Juno’s name like a prayer, dripping like acid off but tasting as sweet as honey off his tongue. He reveled in their exploit.

Juno said Peter’s name like a mantra, begging to it like it was either a weapon, or the key to the universe. He didn’t know how dangerous it actually was.

Peter was gone when Juno woke in the morning, leaving a cold patch of air beside him on the sheets, cast striped and yellow from the light filtering through the blinds. A part of him knew he wouldn’t stay. A man with that face ( _ that body _ , his mind helpfully supplied), that knack for style, and an air that said he was destined for greatness, would not stay in a stranger’s bed to waste the hours away with pillow talk. The other part of him was blinded by this man’s sharktooth smile and calculating eyes, and he  _ wished  _ he would stay.

_ Happy Birthday, Juno. You’ve fucked up once again. _

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning kinda SUCKS but im gay and dont know how to write !


End file.
